Story of My Princess
by Ryu Kago
Summary: Ini adalah album kisah "Story of Evil" versi Ryu Kago.
1. My Princess and My My Sister

**My Princess and My Sister**

Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, dll ;-)

Len terpisah dengan saudara kembarku dari bayi dan baru sekarang aku tau kalau dia adalah putri negeri ini, Rin Kagamine. Len ingin selalu berada di sisinya, sehingga Ryu Keino pun membantunya sebisa mungkin, bahkan dengan sebuah pengorbanan besar.

**Maret 1890 (Len's PoV)**

Namaku Len Haine, putra dari pasangan Ren dan Lin Haine, mantan pelayan istana yang sekarang bekerja sebagai tukang kayu. Aku dibesarkan dan didik bukan sebagai tukang kayu, melainkan sebagai seorang pelayan istana. Kata ayah, kalau umurku sudah 14 tahun, aku akan bekerja di istana sebagai servant (pelayan).

Hari ini aku menemukan sebuah foto di mana saat itu aku masih bayi. Aku tau dari warna rambutku yang _honey yellow_. Tapi di sampingku juga ada seorang bayi yang sangat mirip, bahkan tidak ada bedanya denganku. Dari wajahnya yang manis, sepertinya dia perempuan. Kami sedang berada di suatu tempat yang tidak kukenal. Sepertinya tempat yang mewah. Aku pun menanyakan tentang foto ini pada ayah Ren.

Tapi, saat aku menanyakan tentang foto ini wajah ayah jadi pucat. "_Tou-san, doushite?_" Ayah seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan ibu.

"Len sudah besar. Dia berhak tau semuanya." Lalu ayah mulai bercerita.

**Desember 1885 (Normal PoV)**

Tanggal 27 Desember Ratu Yellow Country melahirkan 2 orang anak kembar. Kakaknya perempuan, dan memang sudah ditetapkan anak pertama dari Ratu akan menjadi penerus Ratu. Tapi sang adik, yaitu seorang bayi laki-laki yang tidak diduga-duga kelahirannya itu tidak memiliki masa depan yang pasti. Kalau dia tetap tinggal di istana rakyat akan menentangnya.

"Ratu, saya mungkin bisa sedikit membantu.", kata Lin Haine, salah satu pelayan istana. "Saya..."

Belum sempat Lin menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, tiba-tiba prajurit Green Country mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Kami diperintahkan untuk menangkap Ratu!" Ratu pun segera menghampiri para prajurit itu dan Lin melarikan diri sambil membawa Len Kagamine, si bayi laki-laki sementara Rin Kagamine, si bayi perempuan tetap berada di keranjang bayi dengan tertutup selimut sehingga para prajurit Green Country tidak dapat melihatnya.

Setelah itu Ratu di bawa ke Green Country dan sejak saat itu tidak terdengar lagi kabar tentangnya. Sementara itu Rin ditemukan oleh salah satu prajurit Yellow Country dan menjadi putri yang memiliki jabatan sama pentingnya dengan Ratu, hanya saja belum menjadi ratu yang sah. Rin Kagamine menjadi Ratu yang kurang bijaksana dalam bertindak karena usianya yang masih terlalu muda.

Sementara itu Lin dan Ren Haine, mantan pelayan istana dan pengawal kepercayaan ratu merawat Len Kagamine agar siap untuk hidup di istana suatu hari nanti bersama saudara kembarnya, walaupun mungkin identitas sebenarnya nanti tidak diketahui dan disadari siapapun.

**1899 (Len's PoV)**

Saat ini aku sudah berdiri di depan istana. Aku siap menjadi pelayan di istana, dan bertemu dengan saudara kembarku. Setelah mendengar cerita ayah beberapa tahun lalu, aku punya keinginan sendiri untuk menjadi pelayan istana. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisi saudara kembarku. Setelah beberapa lama menatap istana, aku pun masuk ke dalam dan langsung diantar oleh para pengawal menemui Putri Rin, saudara kembarku.

Saat melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya, aku agak terkejut. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Rasanya muncul perasaan yang bergejolak di hatiku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi...

"Jadi kamu pelayan baruku. Baik! Ini daftar pekerjaanmu.", katanya sambil memberiku secarik kertas. Isinya adalah tugas-tugasku setiap hari. Banyak sekali! Aku sampai terkejut. Mulai dari mencuci pakaiannya, membersihkan kamarnya, mengantarkannya makanan, sampai membeli barang di luar kota.

"Kenapa? Itu memang tugasmu sebagai pelayanku, kan?" Saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu hatiku rasanya sangat sakit. Seperti teriris dan ditusuk jutaan panah. Tapi aku tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Baik, Rin-sama. Saya permisi dulu." Aku pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan langsung diantar ke kamarku oleh salah satu pelayan Rin yang lain. Rambut _dark brown-_nya agak acak-acakan, dan matanya agak sayu. Tapi sepertinya dia anak yang baik. Aku mencoba menyapanya.

"Ng... Hai! Namaku Len... Len Haine. Namamu siapa?" Anak itu berhenti berjalan dan menatapku. Awalnya pandangannya terlihat suram, tapi perlahan-lahan wajahnya mulai menjadi cerah. Dia membalas senyumku.

"Ryu Keino, panggil saja Ryu. Umurku 14 tahun dan baru jadi pelayan Rin-sama selama 3 bulan." Wah! Umurnya sama denganku! Memang sudah kuduga sih. Ryu mengantarku ke sebuah kamar. Bisa dibilang kamar ini lebih buruk dari kamarku dulu, bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan. Ryu menungguku sebentar, lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkan aku. Tapi saat ini aku sedang butuh seorang teman, sehingga aku menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu! Bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

**Ryu's PoV**

Namaku Ryu Keino, seorang anak yatim piatu yang bekerja di istana sebagai pelayan sekaligus koki pribadi Rin-sama.

"Tunggu! Bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku memang sebenarnya ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya. Hanya saja aku tidak punya keberanian untuk memulai pembicaraan. Len mengajakku masuk ke kamarnya dan aku duduk di sampingnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia mendesah dan sepertinya agak cemas. Aku menatapnya sebentar. Tapi karena dia tidak bicara juga aku pun berdiri untuk segera pergi mengerjakan tugasku yang lain.

"Tunggu! Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu padamu!" Dia menggenggam tanganku. Baru kali ini ada yang mencegah kepergianku, sehingga aku pun duduk kembali di sampingnya. Seperti terhipnotis!

"Aku..." Len terlihat agak gugup "Sebenarnya nama asliku Len... Kagamine." Aku sangat terkejut! Tentu saja! Kagamine adalah nama dari keluarga kerajaan di istana ini! Pantas saja dari tadi aku merasa dia mirip dengan seseorang. Dia sangat mirip dengan Rin-sama. Malah sepertinya mereka hampir tidak memiliki perbedaan sama sekali! Aku memang pernah mendengar kalau Rin-sama sebenarnya memiliki adik kembar, tapi tidak kuduga Len-lah orangnya.

Aku mulai berbicara. Padahal biasanya kalau ada orang bercerita aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Len, apa aku boleh tau, kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan saja sebenarnya?" Aku melihat Len terdiam. "Kalau tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..." Tiba-tiba Len mencegahku berdiri.

"Aku akan cerita, jadi jangan pergi." Aku melihat mata birunya yang memancarkan tatapan memohon. Aku pun mendekat ke Len dan mendengarkannya bercerita.

"Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya dan melindunginya. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu kalau aku dipenjara." Dipenjara? Kenapa dia harus dipenjara?

"Kamu belum tau, ya?" Aku menggeleng "Sudah menjadi peraturan kalau anak pertama Ratu negeri ini menjadi pemimpin negara berikutnya. Tapi kelahiranku tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya, sehingga kalau aku sudah besar pasti banyak yang menentang keberadaanku yang tidak berguna ini di istana. Lama-lama aku bisa dipenjara juga, kan?" Aku berpikir sebentar. Kasihan sekali Len. Pasti hatinya sakit menerima perlakuan Rin-sama yang agak egois.

"Aku harus pergi. Tugasku masih menumpuk. Kamu juga sebaiknya segera pergi mengerjakan tugasmu sebelum Rin-sama marah." Kali ini Len membiarkan aku pergi. Dia masih duduk di kasurnya dengan tatapan sedih. "_Sayonara, Len-sama_.", kataku sambil menutup pintu. Aku segera berlari menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk Rin-sama.

**Len's PoV**

"_Sayonara, Len-sama_." Aku tercengang mendengarnya. Dia memanggilku Len-sama? Padahal aku dan dia sama-sama seorang pelayan pribadi Rin. Ternyata benar, Ryu memang anak yang baik. Aku sepertinya merasa lebih tenang setelah bercerita padanya.

Aku mengambil daftar tugasku. Sekarang saatnya aku mengantarkan makanan pada Rin. Sebenarnya aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa melihat Rin lagi, tapi entah kenapa hatiku agak sakit. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar.

Setelah bertanya pada beberapa pelayan lain, akhirnya aku menemukan letak dapur. Seorang koki berambut _dark brown _memberikan nampan padaku dan meletakkan makanan Rin di atasnya. Sepertinya aku mengenal koki ini, tapi wajahnya tertutup nampan makanan. Tapi tiba-tiba koki itu melihat ke arahku.

"Len! Jadi kamu yang mengantarkan makanan ke Rin-sama?" Ternyata koki itu Ryu.

"Ng... _Gomen, Len-sama._"

"Len saja." Aku jadi tidak enak melihatnya menunduk begitu padaku.

Ternyata tugas utamanya memang memasak. Pantas saja matanya sayu dan agak sembab. Pasti karena banyak memotong bawang. "Aku ikut, ya? Aku tinggal melepaskan celemek ini dulu." Lalu aku dan Ryu pergi ke kamar Rin. Pintu kamar Rin besar sekali. Pasti di dalamnya sangat luas. Aku mengetuk pintu.

"Rin-sama, saya mengantarkan makan siangmu.", kataku. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Rin membukakan pintu untuk kami.

"Taruh di meja itu.", katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah meja besar di samping tempat tidurnya. Aku menaruh nampan makanan sementara Rin mengkritik masakan Ryu tadi pagi. Ryu hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengangguk patuh. Aku jadi agak kasihan melihatnya. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara agar suasana lebih tenang. Aku pun mulai berkata sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ng... Rin-sama, anda ingin makan apa sebagai cemilan sore ini?" Rin menatapku tajam, lalu ia tersenyum. Wajahnya manis sekali saat tersenyum!

"Aku suka _brioche_ dan secangkir teh hangat."

"Baik, Rin-sama. Kami permisi dulu.", kataku sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang ketika melihat senyuman Rin. Seperti sudah merasakan kebahagiaan hidup! Tapi saat aku dan Ryu hendak keluar kamar Rin mencegah kami.

"Tunggu! Maukah kalian menemaniku ke pantai?" Aku mengangguk, sementara Ryu hanya tersenyum, walau tipis sebagai jawaban iya.

"Bagus! Ayo pergi sekarang!" Kami pun keluar dari istana dan pergi ke pantai. Pantai terasa sangat panas, dan sepertinya Rin agak kepanasan. Dia mengipasi dirinya sendiri yang berkeringat. Aku pun memberikan kain yang aku bawa untuk mengeringkan keringatnya dan ikat rambutku untuk mengikat rambutnya. Rasanya aku makin kepanasan karena rambutku tidak diikat, tapi melihat Rin senang berada di pantai aku jadi ikut senang.

"Len, coba ke sini!", seru Rin memanggilku. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Pejamkan dulu matamu. Ini kejutan!" Aku menurut saja. Setelah beberapa menit aku pun diperbolehkan membuka mataku. Rin memberiku cermin. Ternyata Rin membuat model rambutku menjadi sama seperti model rambutnya! Aku terlihat sangat mirip dengan Rin saat ini, sementara Rin yang rambutnya diikat terlihat mirip denganku.

"Sudah kuduga, kita itu mirip ya!" Rin tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat manis sekali dengan dihiasi sedikit tawa. Aku jadi ikut merasa bahagia. Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

"Benar, saya juga senang bisa mirip dengan Rin-sama."

"Kalau begitu, nanti di istana kamu coba pakai salah satu gaunku, ya!" Sebenarnya aku bingung mau berkata apa, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menolak. Sehingga aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Rin-sama." Kulihat wajah Rin tersenyum. Aku ingin membuatnya selalu tersenyum seperti ini.

**Ryu's PoV**

Aku merasakan angin pantai yang sejuk. Sehingga walaupun udara terasa panas aku masih bisa menikmati angin. Ketika sedang asyik aku mendengar Len dipanggil oleh Rin-sama. Aku pun menoleh ke arah mereka. Aku melihat Rin-sama sedang merombak rambut Len sehingga mirip dengannya. Aku juga meliha rambut Rin-sama dikuncir dengan ikat rambut Len sehingga dia juga mirip dengan Len.

Mereka berdua terlihat mirip sekali. Naru kali ini akku melihat Rin-sama tersenyum dann tertawa seperti itu. Ternyata wajah Rin-sama manis juga. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Rin-sama terlihat begitu manis saat tersenyum. Entah kenapa ketika melihat Len dan Rin-sama sedang tertawa bersama aku jadi merasa ikut senang. Padahal mereka berada 100 meter di depanku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut bersenang-senang bersama mereka, tapi karena kulihat sudah hampir jam setengah 3, aku pun memutuskan untuk hanya mengingatkan mereka untuk segera kembali ke istana karena sudah hampir waktunya cemilan.

Kami pun kembali ke istana. Selama perjalanan Len dan Rin-sama asyik bercanda dan tertawa. Mereka terlihat cocok sekali. Kalau saja Rin-sama tau kalau Len itu adiknya, aku yakin pasti mereka menjadi pasangan anak kembar yang akur. Tapi sifat mereka begitu berlawanan. Len sangat rendah hati dan suka tersenyum, sedangkan Rin-sama agak sombong, egois, dan dingin. Memang kelihatannya Len tidak keberatan dan sepertinya dia menyayangi Rin-sama apa adanya.

"Kenapa kamu melihat kami seperti itu?" Aku terhenyak mendengar seruan Rin-sama. Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Aku sangat takut Rin-sama marah karena kadang dia bisa seenaknya memutuskan hukuman berat seperti penjara dan hukuman mati.

"Ng... _Gomen, Rin-sama_" Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil menunduk. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Rin-sama secara langsung. Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini dia akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Pernah aku mendapat hukuman cambuk yang lukanya masih bisa kurasakan sampai saat ini hanya karena aku salah memasukan bumbu saat memasak _omelet_.

"Ya sudah. Yang penting kamu sudah minta maaf." Eh? Rin-sama tidak marah, tapi hanya berkata halus seperti itu? Aku merasa sangat lega. Aku ingin mencoba tersenum kepadanya sekali saja. Aku pun mencoba menoleh ke Rin-sama sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou, Rin-sama. _Saya senang melihat Rin-sama tersenyum." Rin-sama terlihat terkejut mendengar perkaanku. Aku kan tidak pernah berbicara basa-basi kepadanya, termasuk membahas cuaca sekalipun. Rin-sama membuang mukanya dariku dan kembali mengobrol dengan Len. Apa aku tidak akan pernah mendapat senyumnya itu?

Beberapa lama kemudian kami sampai di istana. Aku pun meminta ijin kepada Rin-sama untuk pergi sambil menundukan badan.

"Rin-sama, saya akan membuat _brioche _dan teh hangat untuk cemilan Rin-sama. Apa ada pesanan lain?"

"Tidak. Sudah, pergi sana! Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu di kamar. Ayo ikut aku, Len!"

"Tapi tugas saya banyak yang belum selesai..."

"Sudah, ikut saja!" Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan aku sedirian di depan aula istana. Lebih baik sekarang aku segera mulai membuat _brioche._

**Len's PoV**

Tanganku ditarik oleh Rin untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Ryu. Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Ryu yang dari tadi erus menerus mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Rin, tapi aku juga tidak tega menolak ajakan Rin. Setelah ini aku harus menemuinya.

"Nah Len, silahkan duduk dulu.", kata Rin setelah kami masuk ke kamarnya. Ia sedang mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya. Sebenarnya perasaanku tidak enak. Sepertinya Rin akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Tiba-tiba Rin datang sambil membawa salah satu gaun oranyenya yang menurutku sangat mewah. Dia memberikan gaun itu padaku.

"Cepat pakai! Aku mau lihat!" Aku menatap gaun itu ragu-ragu. Mana mungkin aku memakai benda seperti ini? Tapi Rin langsung melempar gaun itu ke arahku dan secara spontan kutangkap.

"Cepat pakai!" Rin duduk dengan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya sambil menungguku memakai gaun itu. Apa boleh buat, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan seorang _Oujo-sama_, kan? Aku pun memakai gaun itu.

Setelah memakai gaun itu sebenarnya aku merasa kurang nyaman. Tapi Rin malah tertawa.

"Cocok! Cocok sekali! Ternyata kita memang mirip, ya!" Wajahku memerah. Aku pun menunduk agar wajahku tidak terlihat oleh Rin.

"Saya pergi dulu mengambil makanan anda, Rin-sama" Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menunduk dan pergi menuju dapur.

Ketika sampai di dapur, Ryu terlihat terkejut melihatku. Dia kenapa? Kan ini memang tugasku. Dia terlihat bingung dan menyerahkan nampan makanan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kamu kenapa? Sini nampannya!" Aku pun langsung mengambil nampan dengan paksa. Ryu bengong. Dia kenapa sih?

"Kamu kenapa?"

"R- Rin-sama?" Dia berkata tergagap sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Aku sadar apa yang terjadi. Aku lupa melepas gaun Rin! Sudah begitu aku juga lupa mengikat rambutku. Aku yakin, pasti sekarang wajahku memerah. Untung saja aku bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat.

"Aku... Barusan aku disuruh memakai gaun ini oleh Rin, jadi aku lupa melepasnya." Ryu masih bengong menatapku. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum yang menurutku merupakan senyum paling manis yang pernah ia keluarkan.

"Ternyata kalian memang mirip, ya!" Saat itu juga aku yakin kalau dia memang anak yang sangat baik. Aku pun segera membawa nampan makanan berisi _brioche, _seteko teh,dan cangkir teh itu ke kamar Rin. Ketika Rin membukakan pintu ia langsung tertawa.

"Ya ampun! Kita lupa kamu masih memakai gaunku! Aku penasaran bagaimana wajah Ryu." Aku pun balas tersenyum semanis mungkin sambil meletakan nampan _brioche_ itu di atas meja tadi siang. Aku pun menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir dengan sangat hati-hati. Ini pengalaman pertama aku menuangkan teh ke dalam sebuah cangkir anggota kerajaan! Salah tuang, nyawaku taruhannya.

"Oh iya Len, bisakah kamu membeli bahan makanan untuk besok di Green Country?" Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Apapun kulakukan untuk Tuan Putri"

Aku pun pergi ke Green Country yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Yellow Country. Saat sedang mengagumi bangunan megah yang tidak kutemui di Yellow Country, tiba-tiba topi di kepalaku terbang tertiup angin dan ditangkap oleh seorang gadis berambut _twintails _berwarna hijau tosca. Dia mengembalikan topiku sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

"_Sayonara!_", kata gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi bersama seorang laki-laki berambut _ocean blue_. Saat itu juga aku sadar kalau aku mengalami _Fall in love in the first sight._

Setelah membeli semua bahan makan dan kembali ke istana, aku pun dipanggil untuk menghadap pada Rin di singgasananya. Kulihat Rin dan beberapa panglima besar kerajaan sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Setelah para panglima itu pergi, Rin mulai berbicara padaku.

"Len, kami merencanakan untuk menyerang Green Country nanti malam. Tugasmu adalah membunuh semua orang berambut hijau, terutama hijau tosca!" Aku terkejut. Tapi saat aku masih tercengang Rin berjalan pergi. Kulihat dia menjatuhkan selembar kertas. Sepertinya itu foto seseorang. Ketika aku mengambil dan melihat siapa orang dalam foto itu, aku sadar bahwa Rin sebenarnya cemburu pada gadis _twintails_ yang kutemui tadi. Foto itu adalah foto seorang pemuda berambut _ocean blue _yang kutemui bersama gadis _twintails_ tadi.

Sebenarnya hatiku sakit, sangat sakit. Tapi aku hanya ingin membuat hati Rin bahagia. Aku pun menyanggupinya.

Malam harinya, aku menemui gadis _twintails_ itu saat ia sedang berlari ke dalam hutan. Pasti ia kabur saat pasukan Yellow Country menyerang Green Country. Aku pun menyembunyikan belati di tanganku sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hai! Kamu yang kemarin, kan? Terima kasih ya!", kataku berbasa-basi. Gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Aku meremas belati yang ada di balik punggungku. _Kau harus melakukannya, Len! _Aku pun mendekati gadis itu dan mengajaknya bicara sebentar. Saat ia lengah, aku segera menusuk perutnya dengan belati yang kupegang.

Gadis itu pun jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku tau kamu bukan orang jahat. Aku yakin pasti ada alasan kuat yang membuatmu harus membunuhku.", kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Aku mulai meneteskan air mataku.

"_Gomenezai... _Percayalah, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuhmu..." Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan padanya, tapi gadis itu pun telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sambil terus menangis aku memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"_Daisuki... dayo_", kataku sambil perlahan—lahan meletakan tubuh gadis itu di tanah. Aku pun pergi dari tempat itu sambil menangis dan membunuh semua orang berambut hijau yang kutemui selama perjalananku.

Ketika kembali ke istana, aku segera menghampiri Rin. Rin terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku yang berlumuran darah dan belati di tanganku yang sekarang terlihat berwarna merah.

"_Gomen, Rin-sama._ Sepertinya saya telah membuatmu takut.", kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku pun menyerahkan foto yang tadi sore terjatuh kepada Rin.

"Aku sudah menyingkirkan gadis yang selalu bersama orang ini." Aku terus berusaha untuk terseyum walaupun sebenarnya hatiku sangat sakit. Rin terlihat terkejut, tapi perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum.

"_Arigatou, Len!_" Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"_Gouitte, Rin-sama_." Aku pun segera meminta ijin untuk kembali ke kamarku.

**Rin's PoV**

Sebenarnya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Len barusan. Biasanya dia selalu tersenyum manis yang selalu membuatku merasa senang dan tenang, sehingga ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Tapi senyumnya barusan terlihat palsu dan terpaksa. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus mengikutinya untuk melihat keadaannya.

Ketika aku mengintip ke kamarnya, aku melihat Len sedang menangis di bantalnya. Saat itulah aku sadar kalau sebenarnya Len juga menyukai Miku Hatsune, gadis _twintails_ yang disukai Kaito Shion, pria _ocean blue_ yang kusukai. Diam-diam aku menyesal telah memerintahkan Len untuk membunuh Miku. Baru kali ini aku mmelihat cowok menangis, dan aku tidak menyangka cowok itu adalah seorang Len Haine, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat hatiku senang.

Aku melihat Len melepas bantal yang dipeluknya. Wajahnya kacau dan matanya merah dan sembab. Pipinya juga basah oleh air matanya. Dia pun menaruh bantal itu di tempatnya dan ia mulai berbaring untuk tidur. Perlahan aku menutup pintu kembali sambil berkata, "_Oyasumi, Len._"

**Len's PoV**

Pagi-paginya ketika bangun aku masih merasa sangat sedih. Mataku juga terasa panas. Aku pun langsung menampar pipiku sendiri sambil berkata dalam hati. _Bodoh! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Kalau Rin melihatku menangis, pasti dia juga ikut sedih, kan?_ Aku pun mulai berjalan keluar kamar. Di luar aku langsung bertemu Ryu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Ohaiyo, Len..." _Ryu terlihat terkejut melihat banyak noda darah dipakaianku. "Kamu kenapa?"

Aku mencoba tersenyum dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Jangan sampai dia tau kejadian semalam. Aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkannya dan membuatnya sedih.

Aku pun segera mengganti pakaianku dan pergi ke balkon istana yang berada di lantai 3. Pemandangan di luar memperlihatkan seluruh ppenjuru Yellow Country. Tapi tiba-tiba aku elihat sekelompok orang yang membawa pedang dan api sedang berjalan menuju istana ini sambil menyerukan nama Rin. Aku sadar ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian semalam. Aku pun segera berlari menghampiri Ryu.

"Ryu! Ini darurat. Tolong kamu jaga Rin dan bawa ia lari ke hutan! Sekarang ayo temui Rin!" Di kamarnya yang berada di lantai 4, Rin juga melihat sekelompok orang itu. Aku pun segera menarik tangan Rin sambil memegang sebuah jubah berwarna hitam.

"Rin-sama, anda ingat kan kalau kita mirip? Pakailah jubah ini dan saya akan memakai salah satu pakaianmu. Pergilah bersama Ryu dan jangan sampai terlihat pasukan di luar sana." Aku merasakan pundakku basah. Ternyata Rin sedang menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan bodoh, Len! Kamu bisa mati kalau begini..." Rin kembali terisak.

"Saya kan sudah pernah bilang, apapun akan saya lakukan demi Rin-sama." Aku mengecup dahi Rin dan pergi menghadang pasukan itu di depan pintu depan. Sementara itu Rin dan Ryu kabur lewat pintu belakang. _Rin, aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

**Rin's PoV**

Aku dan Ryu pun meninggalkan Len yang sudah memakai gaunku dan melepas ikat rambutnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap. _Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli dengan orang bodoh sepertimu yang mau mati demi aku, Len! Jangan pikir aku akan menangisimu!_

Ryu membimbingku menuju hutan lewat satu jalan yang sepi. Di tengah hutan aku dan Ryu pun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang sambil melepas lelah. Aku melihat ke arah Ryu yang terlihat bersedih. Tapi ketika aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, Ryu memanggilku.

"Rin-sama, sebenarnya nama Len bukanlah Len Haine, melainkan Len Kagamine." Mataku terlonjak kaget. Kagamine adalah nama keluargaku, keluarga kerajaan!

"Saat penyerangan 14 tahun yang lalu, Len diambil oleh salah satu mantan pelayan istana, Lin dan Ren Haine dan dibesarkan oleh mereka. Dia pun bekerja di istana agar bisa menjaga Rin-sama." Aku merasakan mataku memanas. Aku mulai menangis. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata orang yang selama ini kubuat menderita adalah adik kembarku sendiri. Ryu melihat ke arahku.

"Apa Rin-sama menyayangi Len?" Aku tersentak dengan itu.

"Tentu saja! A-aku sangat menyayanginya!" Ryu pun tersenyum. Senyum termanis yang kulihat darinya selama ini.

"Kalau begitu..." Ryu mengeluarkan rambut palsu berwarna kuning yang mirip sekali dengan rambutku. "Saya akan memakai ini. Dengan getah pohon rambut palsu ini tidak akan bisa terlebas dari kepala saya. Dan mata saya akan saya beri lensa berwarna _blue sapphire_ agar bisa sama persis dengan mata Rin-sama. Sekarang tinggal menukar pakaian saya dengan pakaian Rin-sama."

Aku tercengang mendengarnya. Padahal aku sudah bersikap begitu egois dan kasar padanya. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ryu yang sudah menukar pakaiannya dengan pakaianku pun pergi meninggalkan aku.

"Saya berjanji Len akan selamat!", katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Senyumnya itu mungkin merupakan senyum terakhirnya yang kulihat.

**Len's PoV**

Setelah ditangkap oleh pasukan tadi, aku dimasukan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah yang gelap. Dari jendela kecil di dinding penjara, aku melihat cahaya yang menerobos masuk lewat lubang pada jendela. Tiba-tiba saja terbayang wajah Rin yang sedang tersenyum. Tanpa sadar aku kembali menangis.

Setelah mengusap air mataku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Len! aku di atas sini!" Kemudian orang itu turun dengan melompat dari jendela. Ternyata dia adalah Ryu! Tapi dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Rin karena memakai rambut palsu berwarna kuning dan lensa berwarna biru. Aku menatapnya. Aku tidak menyangka dia rela melakukan ini untuk aku dan Rin.

"Ini peta menuju tempat Rin. Tolong jaga dia dan kalian harus hidup bahagia sebagai saudara kembar yang akur, ya!" Saat itulah aku merasa kalau itu adalah senyum terakhir Ryu. Aku dibantu Ryu untuk kabur lewat jendela. Aku menunduk dan melihat ke arah Ryu di bbawah sana. Aku melihat Ryu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"_Sayonara, Len!_" Aku merasa mataku kembali memanas. Aku pun membalas Ryu dengan senyumanku yang paling manis.

"_Sayonara, Ryu!_"

Aku pun berlari menuju tempat yang ditujukan pada peta yang diberikan Ryu. Di sana aku melihat Rin sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan sejuk.

"Rin!" Sepertinya Rin mendengar panggilanku. Dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berlari memelukku.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kamu adik kembarku, Len? _Gomen... _Aku sudah jadi kakak yang jahat." Aku pun memeluk Rin dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan sekali lagi kami pun tertawa bersama, tapi sekarang bukan sebagai _oujo-sama _dan _meshitsukai, _tapi sebagai sepasang anak kembar.

Aku melirik ke arah jam di tanganku. Ternyata sudah jam 12 siang!

"Rin, cepatlah! Kita harus pergi!"

"Ke mana?"

"Ikut saja!" Aku pun segera menarik tangan Rin sambil berlari ke tempat... hukuman mati Ryu.

**Ryu's PoV**

Jam menunjukan waktu 2.30 siang. Berarti setengah jam lagi aku akan mendapat hukuman mati. Dua orang pengawal menghampiriku dan membawaku ke alun-alun. Di sana terdapat papan pancung yang sangat besar. Aku tidak merasa takut. Aku melakukan ini semua demi kebahagiaan putri dan sahabatku.

Aku terdiam menatap papan pancung itu. Tidak kusangka aku akan meninggal di papan pancung sebagai musuh tiga negara. Bahkan sepertinya setengah dari warga Yellow Country ada yang membenci Rin-sama. Mereka datang sambil menyerukan nama Rin-sama untuk dibunuh.

Aku menatap sekeliling untuk mencari Rin-sama dan Len. aku hanya ingin melihat putri dan sahabatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan datang. Jarak hutan tempat mereka berada dan tempat ini kan sangat jauh. Walaupun mereka sudah berangkat 2 jam yang lalu mereka juga tidak akan sampai tepat waktu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2.50 siang. Aku pun diperintahkan untuk naik ke tempat papan pancung berada. Lalu aku menatap papan itu tajam. _Aku akan meninggal demi putri dan sahabatku, jadi aku tidak boleh takut!_ Aku terus berusaha agar tidak gentar menghadapi papan pancung yang besar itu. Iba-tiba terbayang di kepalaku saat-saat bersama Rin-sama 2 bulan lalu.

Saat itu aku sedang mengantarkan makanan untuk Rin-sama untuk yang pertama kainya karena banyak pelayan pribadi Rin-sama yang mengundurkan diri. Aku gemetaran dan nampan di tanganku jatuh sehingga peralatan makan dari kaca itu pun pecah. Aku mendapat hukuman cambuk yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Tapi Rin-sama telah memperlihatkan senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Aku juga teringat saat-saat pertama kali aku bertemu Len, satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku. Aku akan melindunginya walau nyawa taruhannya. Tiba-tiba jam gereja menunjukkan pukul 2.55 siang. Aku pun memasang kepalaku pada papan pancung.

Aku pun menatap semua orang sambil menunduk. _3 menit lagi aku mati_. Tiba-tiba aku melihat dua orang berambut kuning mendekatiku. Satu rambunya dikuncir, dan satunya lagi memakai jubah berwarna hitam. Mereka Rin-sama dan Len! aku melihat ke arah mereka dan mereka melihat ke arahku. Mereka memanggil namaku sekeras mungkin.

"RYU!" Tapi, pada saat itu juga aku mendengar suara _KRASH! _ yang sangat keras dan seketika itu juga pandanganku menjadi gelap.

**Normal PoV**

Rin dan Len menatap pelayan dan sahabat mereka yang berada di papan pancung. Ryu pun menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"RYU!", Rin dan Len berteriak memanggil pelayan dan sahabat mereka sekeras mungkin bersama-sama. Saat itu juga pisau pancung dijatuhkan dan langsung memotong leher Ryu sehingga kepalanya jatuh ke lantai di depan papan pancung. Rin menutup mulutnya melihat kepala pelayannya itu terpotong semudah itu. Len jatuh terduduk karena kakinya lemas melihat darah sahabatnya bermuncratan ke mana-mana. Mereka mulai menangis.

"_Ryu... Gomen, Ryu... Gomen..._ karena aku seumur hidup kamu tidak pernah bahagia...", kata Rin sambil terisak. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan jubahnya. Sementara itu Len menangis keras menangisi sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kamu pergi, Ryu? Kenapa aku mau meninggalkanmu di sel tadi siang? Aku memang bodoh!" Len terus menangis sambil memukul-mukul tanah di depannya. Rin menepuk pundak adiknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kalau kamu menangis seperti ini, Ryu akan sedih melihatmu." Len menganngkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah kakanya tersenyum manis.

"Dia melakukan ini demi kebahagiaan kita, jadi kita harus bahagia!" Len menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk. Ia berusaha tersenyum sambil menatap Rin. Mereka pun menatap langit sambil tersenyum.

_Kamu lihat, Ryu? Kematianmu tidak akan sia-sia karena kami akan hidup dengan bahagia. Semoga kita bisa kembali menjadi sahabat setelah kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya._

THE END


	2. A Little Secret

**A Little Secret**

Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, dll ;-)

Aku dan Len sedang menatap laut, dan tiba-tiba Len menghanyutkan sebuah permohonan yang dimasukan ke dalam sebuah botol di laut. Entah apa yang ditulisnya, tapi yang pasti aku akan mencari tahu apa yang ditulisnya itu. Walaupun aku tidak mempercayainya, tapi ada satu hal yang sangat kuinginkan.

**Januari 1900 (Rin's PoV)**

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu sejak kejadian "itu". Yah, kematian pelayanku yang baru menjadi pelayan selama beberapa bulan, tapi sudah mau mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi kami, Rin dan Len Kagamine. Saat ini aku dan pelayanku yang sebenarnya adikku sendiri sedang berada di pesisir pantai sambil menatap laut yang biru, warna kesukaan Ryu Keino, pelayanku yang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya.

Aku merasakan angin pantai dan hempasan ombak yang menggenangi pergelangan kakiku. Aku menoleh ke arah Len. wajahnya yang begitu mirip denganku itu terlihat begitu sedih sekarang. Mungkin dialah yang paling terpukul atas kematian Ryu.

"_Doushite, Rin-sama?_" Aku menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan adikku ini.

"Kamu tidak usah memanggilku 'Rin_-sama_'. Kita kan saudara..."

"Tapi itulah tugas saya.", katanya memotong pembicaraanku sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kulitnya dan menghanyutkannya di laut.

"Apa itu, Len?", tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah benda itu. Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah botol kaca dengan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

"Apa anda belum pernah dengar tentang surat permohonan yang dihanyutkan ke laut, Putri-ku?" Aku menggeleng karena aku memang tidak tahu. Len hhanya tersenyum sambil menatap surat itu semakin menjauh.

"Ada mitos yang mengatakan kalau kita memasukkan permohonan kita ke dalam sebuah botol dan menghanyutkannya di laut, ada kemungkinan permohonan kita itu akan terkabul. Kalau botol tersebut menghilang dari hadapan kita, berarti permohonan kita akan terkabul suatu saat nanti.", kata Len menjelaskan. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil berdiri dengan gaya "sok" angkuh.

"Apa Tuan Putri mau mencobanya?" Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dari Len dengan gaya angkuh.

"Hal seperti itu hanya dilakukan oleh orang kecil!", kataku walaupun sebenarnya hal itu berlawanan dengan isi hatiku. Len tertawa mendengar perkataanku dan kembali menatap botol permohonan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Memang apa yang kamu harapkan?" Len mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

"Rahasia...", katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku menggembungkan sebelah pipiku pertanda kalau aku kesal. Tapi Len hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap botol tersebut.

Matahari mulai terbenam dan Len mengajakku kembali ke rumah tempat kami tinggal sekarang. Rumah yang sangat bobrok dan kotor bila dibandingkan dengan istanaku tempat aku tinggal dulu, tapi hanya itulah tempat kosong yang bisa kami tinggali. Aku masuk dan segera mengganti pakaianku yang basah terkena air laut, sementara Len langsung menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untukku.

Mengurusku memang merepotkan. Semua orang yang merawatku tidak akan sempat melakukan apapun untuk kesenangan dirinya, termasuk Ryu yang menderita seumur hidupnya tanpa sempat merasa bahagia seikitpun. Aku mulai meneteskan air mataku. Aku sangat menyesal telah membuat Ryu menderita, padahal dia telah mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya demi aku.

_Dasar Rin bodoh! Kenapa kamu begitu egois sehingga membuat Ryu menderita seumur hidupnya? Sebelum dia menjadi pelayanmu, dia kau buat menderita dengan pemerintahanmu yang buruk sehingga dia menjadi yatim piatu dan sendirian dalam kegelapan hidup. Saat dia sudah menjadi pelayanmu kau menyiksanya dengan semua keegoisanmu itu. Dan sekarang kamu membiarkannya meninggal demi melindungimu..._ Aku terus memaki-maki diriku sendiri yang begitu egois.

Tiba-tiba Len datang sambil membawakan _brioche_ dan segelas teh. Aku kembali terkenang akan memoriku waktu itu, sebelum Len datang menggantikan tugas Ryu mengantarkanku makanan. Ryu menjatuhkan nampan dan memecahkan piring serta teko dan cangkir di atasnya. Aku yang langsung murka segera memberinya hukuman cambuk.

Saat itu aku hanya melihat penderitaannya dan teriakannya saat menerima hukuman itu dengan wajah datar. Kenapa aku begitu tega... Aku kembali menangis sambil menatap snack terakhir yang dibuatkan Ryu untukku. Aku pun mulai memakan _brioche_ di hadapanku ini sementara Len berdiri di sampingku menunggu tanggapanku tentang masakannya. Aku merasakan rasa manis menyebar di dalam mulutku. Enak, tapi...

"Bagaimana, Rin-sama?", tanya Len sambil tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyumannya itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Enak, sangat enak. Tapi... " Aku mulai meneteskan air mataku lagi "Tapi... rasanya berbeda dengan masakan Ryu..." Kulihat wajah Len menjadi agak kecewa, tapi dalam sekejap dia mengubah ekspresinya itu menjadi wajah tersenyum yang sudah membuatku tersenyum untuk pertama kallinya dalam beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan berusaha untuk membuat yang rasanya sama seperti masakan Ryu." Aku menatap wajah Len dan menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Masakanmu sudah enak kok, malah lebih enak dari masakan Ryu." Aku terdiam sejenak dan memakan satu lagi _brioche_ buatan Len.

"Hanya saja masakan Ryu memberiku perasaan aneh. Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan.", kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Len hanya menatapku seperti terpaku di tempat. Aku hanya menghabiskan semua makanan di atas nampan dan pergi ke kamarku.

Di kamar, aku berbaring di atas kasurku sambil menatap langit-langit. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara isak tangis yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tahu, suara isak tangis itu pasti Len. Mungkin dia masih sangat sedih akan kematian Ryu yang tidak dicegahnya, padahal dia bisa saja mencegahnya. Aku menghela nafas dan bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Aku putuskan untuk pergi ke pantai sekarang. Jangan sampai Len menyadari kepergianku. Aku pun segera berlari menuju pantai secepat dan setenang mungkin. Di pantai aku langsung melihat botol yang dihanyutkan Len tadi sore tersangkut di antara bebatuan. Aku memungutnya dan membuka tutupnya. Aku pun mengambil kertas yang dimasukkan ke dalam botol itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

_Kami-sama, kumohon. Aku tahu ini permohonan yang sulit, tapi aku ingin aku, Rin, dan Ryu terlahir kembali sebagai teman di kehidupan kami yang selanjutnya. Aku ingin melihat wajah Ryu yang tersenyum cerah itu dan melihat Rin tersenyum manis kembali. Aku tahu Rin akan bahagia bila ada Ryu yang menemaninya, jadi kumohon. Tolong lahirkan kami kembali sebagai teman._

Aku merasa air mataku kembali menetes dan semakin lama semakin deras. Aku memasukkan kembali gulungan kertas itu ke dalam botol dan menutup botol tersebut rapat-rapat. Aku menggenggam botol itu di depan dadaku sambil menangis. Aku tahu Tuhan menolak permohonan Len dengan mengembalikan botol ini ke pantai.

Aku mengambil selembar kertas yang berserakan di pantai itu dan menggigit jariku hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dengan darah itu, aku menulis surat permohonanku sendiri.

_Kami-sama, tolong maafkan aku atas segala keegoisanku sehingga Ryu terus mennderita selama ia hidup. Aku mohon, saat kami dilahirkan kembali di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, tolong lahirkan kami sebagai teman, bukan sebagai Putri dan Pelayan..._

Jariku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku berhenti menulis dan memasukkan surat permohonanku ke dalam botol yang sama dengan surat Len. Aku berjalan menuju laut dan melemparkan botol itu sekuat tenaga ke laut. _Kumohon botol, hanyutlah dan menghilanglah dari hadapanku_. Aku jatuh terduduk di laut. Aku tidak peduli walaupun air laut membuat pakaian terusan putihku basah kuyup.

Aku menatap botol itu semakin menjauh dan menjadi sebuah sosok kecil. Aku terus berdoa agar botol itu terus terbawa arus laut dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Kumohon... kabulkan doaku dan..."

"_Lahirkan kami kembali sebagai teman di kehidupan kami yang selanjutnya."_ Suara siapa itu? Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sumber suara itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan angin berhembus dari arah kananku. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat bayangan seseorang dengan rambut _dark brown_ tersenyum padaku. Dia... Ryu!

Baru saja aku ingin berlari ke arahnya, tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap. Kenapa semuanya gelap? Aku tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan apapun.

"Ryu...", bisikku sambil perlahan-lahan terjatuh ke air laut yang terus mengguyurku.

**Len's PoV**

Aku ketiduran semalam, mungkin karena lelah menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Dan sebabnya hanyalah rasa menyesal karena telah membiarkan Ryu menggantikan aku dihukum pancung waktu itu. Kadang aku merasa diriku bodoh sekali. Kenapa dengan bodohnya aku berlari meninggalkan Ryu sendirian di penjara bawah tanah? Saat itu kakiku bergerak sendiri meliht senyuman, yang merupakan senyuman terakhir Ryu.

Aku baru ingat, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Rin. Kalau tidak Rin bisa marah-marah padaku. Aku pun segera menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makanan. Hari ini aku masak menu spesial dengan bahan dasar jeruk, makanan kesukaan Rin. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum, tidak seperti semalam.

Semalam wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Karena itulah aku harus membuatnya tersenyum membalas kesedihannya semalam. Tapi, saat aku hendak mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Rin, aku tidak melihat Rin di dalam. Mungkin dia sedang pergi ke luar sebentar. Entah kenapa tempat yang ketika itu langsung terlintas di pikiranku adalah pantai.

Aku pun segera memasukan makanan yang sudah kubuat ke dalam kotak makan dan membawanya ke pantai. Perjalanan menuju pantai hanya butuh 10 menit berjalan kaki, jadi aku tidak perlu capek-capek berlari demi mengantarkan Rin makanan.

Sesampainya di pantai, yang kulihat hanyalah hamparan pasir putih dan bentangan laut yang berwarna biru dan... merah? Aku melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang berbaring di tepi laut. Sepertinya aku mengenal rambut _honey yellow_ dan pita putih itu... itu milik Rin! Aku segera berlari menghampiri Rin tanpa memedulikan masakanku yang jatuh berantakan.

"Rin? Kamu kenapa..." Aku tersentak melihat luka tusukan tepat di dadanya. Di sampingnya pun tergeletak begitu saja sebilah pedang dengan gagang berwarna putih. Langsung terlintas dalam pikiranku Haku Yowane, mantan pelayan di istana Rin.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Rin dan melihatnya tidak bernafas lagi dengan matanya terpejam dan senyuman di bibirnya. Aku memeluk tubuh Rin yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Aku memang payah... tidak bisa menjaga kakakku sendiri. Aku sudah cukup bodoh dengan meninggalkan Ryu menggantikanku saat itu, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menjaga Rin sehingga dia pun ikut menyusul Ryu. Aku mulai meneteskan air mataku ke pundak Rin. Aku memeluknya semakin erat sambil terus menangis.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan angin berhembus di belakangku. Rasanya begitu sejuk dan memunculkan perasaan yang berbeda dari angin yang biasanya. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dua sosok yang tidak begitu jelas. Satu dengan rambut _dark brown_, dan satunya lagi berambut _honey yellow_.

Aku sadar, ternyata mereka Ryu dan Rin! Aku bangkit dan berlari ke arah mereka, tapi mereka tidak dapat kusentuh. Mereka hanya tersenyum ke arahku dan menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"_Jangan sedih, Len. kita akan bertemu lagi, dan menjadi teman di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, saat kita dilahirkan kembali..."_ Suara itu terdengar olehku sambil dibawa angin. Aku menengadan dan melihat dedaunan yang terbang terbawa angin, seperti angin yang sedang membawa roh Rin dan Ryu pergi. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku yakin, pasti suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, dan menjadi teman karib." Aku pun mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di samping kakiku dan mengarahkannya ke dadaku.

"Sekarang, aku akan menyusul kalian. Selamat tinggal dunia, dan aku datang Rin-chan, Ryu-kun..." _JLEB! _Seketika itu juga aku menusukkan pedang di tanganku tepat ke dadaku. Aku tidak ingat apapun lagi. Semuanya gelap, dan aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Yang kurasakan hanyalah angin semilir yang seolah membawaku pergi dari tempat itu.

THE END

Ryu : Oke, ini A/N pertamaku di fic ini, jadi langsung aja kujelaskan. Cerita di Chapter 1 (My Princess and My Sister) adalah Kisah Servant of Evil versiku sendiri, sedangkan Chapter 2 (A Little Secret) adalah kisah Regret Message versiku sendiri. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa fic ini mirip dengan miliknya, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan karena ini muncul sendiri di kepalaku. Tapi Chapter 3 nanti "murni" ceritaku.

Rin : Terus, kenapa dikasih judul itu?

Ryu : "Princess and My Sister" diambil dari sisi Ryu Keino dan Len. Kamu (Rin) adalah "My Princess" bagi Ryu Keino dan "My Sister" bagi Len. Sedangkan judul "A Little Secret" juga diambil dari sisi Len, tepatnya surat permohonan Len yang sebenarnya merupakan sebuah rahasia kecil Len.

Len : Ngomong-ngomong, Ryu Keino itu orangnya seperti apa?

Ryu : Oke, Ryu Keino itu mirip denganku, hanya saja matanya lebih besar dan sayu, dan model rambutnya berbeda denganku. Berikut boidatanya :

Name = Ryu Keino

Age = 14 years old

Gender = male

Height/Weight = 160cm/_unknown_

Description = _Dark brown _hair and eyes, _soft voice_, _droopy_ eyes.

Occupation = _Yellow Castle's Servant_

Ryu : Oke, sekian dariku... (Ngelirik Rin & Len)

Rin, Len, & Ryu : Niat ngasih review?


	3. My Dream

Ryu : Oke, ini adalah Chapter 3 dari kisah Story of My Princess. Chapter kali ini murni ceritaku, jadi mau dicari di manapun kisah aslinya gak bakal ada.

Rin : Terus kenapa lama update? Ngetik kayak gini aja seminggu.

Ryu : O Iya, aku gak bisa sering-sering ngetik minggu ini, soalnya harus persiapan untuk Olimpiade Fisika. Jadi minggu ini mungkin aku Hiatus dulu.

Len : Emang sesusah itu sampai gak sempet ngetik apa?

Ryu : Kamu sih gak ngerasain! Tapi emang gak sesusah itu sih... Ya udah, kita langsung aja ke ceritanya! (smile )

**My Dream**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, dll ;-)**

Setiap hari aku bermimpi. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna _honey yellow _dengan pita putih besar selalu datang ke dalam mimpiku belakangan ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Di mana aku?", tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat ini gelap dan tidak berlantai. Aku seperti sedang berada di luar angkasa. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis berambut _honey yellow_ sepundak dengan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya menghampiriku.

"Hai, Len-kun! Aku sudah lama menunggumu.", sapa gadis itu. Len_-kun_? Kami kan baru kenal, tapi gadis ini menyapaku dengan sufix –kun?

"Ng... Siapa kamu?"

"Kamu tidak ingat? Dulu kita dekat sekali, loh!", kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku yang mirip album foto kepadaku. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut _dark brown_ dari belakang gadis itu. Anak itu pun tersenyum padaku.

"_Sayonara, Len-kun!_", kata gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Saat itu juga aku terbangun dengan terlonjak sadar. Aku memegang kepalaku yang masih agak pusing dan melihat buku album foto itu juga berada di sampingku, di atas bantalku.

"Mimpi yang aneh."

**2012 (Len's PoV)**

Mimpiku semalam telah dengan "sukses"-nya membuatku bengong seharian ini. Sampai-sampai saat Meiko-sensei memberiku soal yang bisa dibilang mudah, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Len Kagamine , 14 tahun anak tunggal dari pasangan Leon Kagamine dan Lily Kagamine. Bersekolah di SMP Voca kelas 3-B. Semalam aku bermimpi tentang seorang gadis aneh yang memberiku album foto yang belum sempat kulihat dan terbawa ke dunia nyata. Sekarang ini aku sedang berhadapan dengan guru paling membosankan yang pernah kukenal, Meiko-sensei dengan pelajaran yang sama membosankannya, IPS.

Aku menatap ke luar jendela sambil memikirkan arti dari mimpiku semalam. Kenapa gadis itu mengenalku? Dan, siapa anak _dark brown _itu? Apa mereka adalah seseorang dari masa laluku? Sebelum aku sempat memikirkan hal lain lagi, Meiko-sensei memanggil namaku lantang.

"Len Kagamine! Kenapa kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran? Sekarang jawab pertanyan ini!" Oke, sekarang aku sangat bingung. Pertanyaan itu sepertinya baru dijelaskan sensei tadi. Aku memang sedang sial! Aku maju ke depan dan mengamati tulisan aneh di papan tulis putih itu. Aku menggaruk kepalaku sambil memegang spidol.

"Aku tidak tahu sensei.", kataku santai. Sepertinya setengah dari pikiranku masih tertuju pada arti mimpiku semalam. Dan sepertinya jawabanku tadi berhasil membuat Meiko-sensei hampir meledak sampai menyuruhku berdiri di tengah lapangan. _Perfect!_ Sudah panas, kepala pusing, belum sarapan lagi! Aku tidak tahu apa kondisiku sekarang bisa lebih buruk lagi. Entah kenapa aku dan Meiko-sensei tidak bisa akrab...

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku pergi ke kantin bersama Kaito dan Miku, kedua sahabatku yang paing setia. Dan sepertinya Kaito menyukai Miku, tapi aku sebenarnya tahu Miku _sedikit_ menyukai Kaito, dan aku pun sebenarnya menyukai Miku. Senyumnya yang manis dan suaranya yang indah selalu membuatku terpesona!

Di meja kami, aku menunjukkan album foto yang diberikan gadis dalam mimpiku semalam. Saat kami membukanya, mataku terbelalak kaget. Foto-foto di dalamnya terlihat begitu tua, melebihi usia kami. Dan... aku juga ada di dalam foto itu! Aku mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang _servant_ dan di sampingku berdiri... anak _dark brown _semalam! Hanya saja di foto ini dia juga memakai pakaian yang sama denganku.

"Len, lihat!", seru Miku sambil menunjuk foto dirinya yang sedang bersama dengan Kaito. Miku mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat cantik, sedangkan Kaito mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang pangeran.

Aku membalik halaman album tersebut dan melihat gadis yang kulihat semalam. Gadis itu sangat mirip denganku, hampir tidak ada bedanya. Entah kenapa, saat melihat senyuman manis gadis ini aku merasa bahagia. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun seorang putri raja di masa 100 tahun yang lalu.

"Ini Rin Kagamine! Dia adalah seorang ratu dengan julukan _Daughter of Evil_!", seru Miku terkejut. Hah? Siapa tuh? Kaito juga sepertinya mengenali gadis itu. Aku menatap foto gadis itu lekat-lekat. Baru aku sadar kalau dia adalah seorang ratu _Yellow Country_ yang terkenal dengan pemerintahannya yang semena-mena, sehingga ia dibunuh di papan pancung.

"Ternyata dia orang yang ada di buku sejarah itu, ya. Ternyata manis juga." Kaito dan Miku langsung melihat ke arahku. Mulutku ini memang selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu! Aku mengutuk mulutku sendiri dan segera mengganti suasana dengan membalik ke halaman berikutnya.

"HAH?" Kami sangat terkejut melihat ada sosok orang yang sangat kami kenal dengan pakaian seperti seorang prajurit.

"Itu kan Meiko-sensei?" Yup! Orang itu sangat, bukan. Malah tidak ada bedanya dengan Meiko-sensei. Aku saja sampai merinding begitu melihatnya. Tiba-tiba bel tanda kalau istirahat sudah selesai berbunyi. Aku segera menutup album foto itu dan membawanya ke kelas. Pelajaran berikutnya berjalan lancar. Kadang aku bingung, kenapa aku hanya mendapat masalah di pelajarannya Meiko-sensei?

Tidak terasa bel pulang berbunyi dan aku bersama Miku dan Kaito pulang bersama. Tapi di jalan, ada mobil yang berjalan sangat cepat ke arah kami.

"Miku, Kaito, AWAS!", teriakku sambil mendorong mereka. Tapi sebagai gantinya akulah yang tertabrak mobil itu. Aku merasa kepalaku semakin pusing, dan lama kelamaan semua pandanganku menjadi gelap.

"Di mana aku?" Lagi-lagi aku berada di tempat "itu". Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri siapa tahu gadis itu datang lagi. Tapi yang kulihat bukanlah gadis itu, melainkan anak berambut _dark brown_ itu. Aku menghampirinya, dan anak itu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kita ketemu lagi ya, Len-sama!" Hah? Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilku dengan sufix _–sama_. Siapa dia?

"S-siapa kamu?" Anak itu hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak ingat, ya? Padahal Rin-sama sudah memberimu petunjuk untuk mengingatnya."_ Tunggu, Rin-sama?_ "Dulu namaku Ryu Keino, sekarang namaku Ryu Kago. Mungkin kamu belum mengingatnya, tapi percayalah. Kami juga tidak ingat apapun." , kata anak itu sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Tunggu!", seruku memanggil Ryu yang perlahan-lahan semakin menghilang. Seketika itu juga aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku berada di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit. Di sampingku duduk Miku dan Kaito yang sedang menungguku. Aku bangun dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Len! Kamu sudah bangun?", seru Miku yang langsung memelukku. Pelukkan Miku itu pun telah "sukses" membuatku _blushing_, sementara kulihat Kaito hanya berwajah seperti ini (3). Aku mendesah dan menceritakan mimpiku semalam dan barusan.

"Miku, Kaito, kemarin malam aku bertemu dengan... Rin-sama yang ada di foto itu. Lalu barusan anak berambut _dark brown_ di foto waktu itu bicara padaku dan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak ingat apa-apa. Lalu, kenapa mereka mendatangiku kalau mereka tidak ingat apa-apa?" Kulihat Miku dan Kaito juga terlihat berpikir. Mereka juga bingung kenapa ada foto mereka di album foto yang diberikan Rin-sama dalam mimpiku.

"KYAAA!" Tiba-tiba Miku berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Miku mulai menurunkan tangannya sambil terengah-engah. Ada apa dengannya?

"Rin... dia menyuruhmu membunuhku... _Daughter of Evil_..." Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Apa yang dimaksud itu aku? Tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikiranku saat-saat mengerikan itu. Aku memegang pisau, dan berlari menuju Miku. Kepalaku sakit! Semua pandanganku mulai kabur. Semuanya tampak gelap, dan kepalaku rasanya seperti mau pecah. Aku berusaha untuk tetap duduk, tapi rasanya kepalaku seperti semakin bertambah berat.

"..._Tugasmu adalah membunuh semua orang berambut hijau, terutama hijau tosca!_" Kata-kata itu terngiang di dalam pikiranku.

"TIDAK!" Kaito langsung menahan tubuhku yang sudah hilang kendali. Kepalaku sakit ketika mengingat hal itu. Aku tidak mau membunuh Miku! Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya? Siapa gadis berambut _honey yellow_ itu? Bahkan aku tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mematuhinya.

"Len, tenanglah!" Aku segera membuka mataku saat mendengar suara Kaito. Kulihat Miku dan Kaito sedang menatapku cemas. Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tadi... kamu berteriak." Hah? Kapan aku teriak? Aku mulai mengingatnya, gadis itu memberiku perintah untuk membunuh Miku. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa, malah tidak ingin menolaknya? Apa dia... _Daughter of Evil_? Tapi, apa hubungannya denganku?

"Len, aku rasa kita bisa mulai mengingatnya jika berjalan-jalan keluar.", kata Kaito. Aku mengangguk dan kami bertiga pun berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menatapku. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat seorang anak berambut _dark brown _sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya...

"RYU KAGO!", teriakku kaget. Aku baru ingat, dia adalah anak _dark brown _yang datang ke dalam mimpiku! Anak itu juga sepertinya terkejut mendengar teriakanku. Aku segera menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya.

"L-Len?" Anak itu memanggil namaku seolah-olah dia tidak mengenalku saja. Aku pun berhenti dan menatap mata anak itu lekat-lekat.

"Ryu, kenapa kamu datang ke dalam mimpiku? Lalu, siapa itu Rin-sama?", tanyaku menyelidik. Wajah Ryu tampak bingung. Awas kalau dia tidak mau menjawab.

"Bukannya seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?" Eh? Apa maksudnya?

"Bukannya kamu yang belakangan ini sering datang ke dalam mimpiku bersama gadis berambut kuning dan memberiku ini?", kata Ryu sambil memperlihatkanku album foto yang sama seperti yang juga kudapatkan dari Rin-sama dan dia. Tapi saat aku melihat ke dalam album foto yang Ryu dapatkan, di dalamnya tidak ada foto Miku dan Kaito, tapi ada sebuah benda mengerikan yang menyerupai papan pancung.

"Kenapa ada foto benda seperti ini?", tanyaku pada Ryu yang terlihat agak ketakutan ketika melihat foto benda itu.

"Aku merasa pernah memiliki hubungan dengan benda ini...", katanya sambil sedikit gemetaran, "Sepertinya... dengan benda inilah aku meninggal di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya."

Aku tersentak dan merasa seperti mengingat sesuatu hal, yang sangat mengerikan. Benda itu berdiri tegak di depan kerumunan banyak orang dan di sana, ada Ryu yang kepalanya sudah dimasukkan ke lubang di benda itu. Aku menggenggam tangan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena ingatanku masih agak kabur.

"Len? Lalu... kenapa dulu aku memanggilmu Len-sama?" Lagi-lagi anak ini melontarkan pertanyaan yang semakin rumit. Memangnya siapa aku di masa lalu sehingga aku dipanggil dengan sufix –_sama_? Aku berpikir sejenak, dan tiba-tiba anak itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya, sama seperti Miku tadi. Dia pun jatuh pingsan dan aku segera membawanya ke dalam rumah sakit. Untung di sini taman rumah sakit, sehingga tidak perlu berjalan jauh kalau mau ke tempat dokter.

Aku segera memberitahukan keadaan Ryu pada suster dan ia pun segera di bawa ke ruang rawat. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu... Ya ampun! Miku dan Kaito masih di taman! Mereka pasti sedang mencariku sekarang! Aku pun segera berlari menuju taman dan langsung melihat Miku dan Kaito. Kulihat Kaito sedang memegang tangan Miku, dan wajah mereka terlihat memerah. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?", tanyaku _to the point_. Mereka langsung terlihat salah tingkah dan wajah mereka semakin memerah.

"Ka-kami... kami sudah berpacaran..." APA? Kata-kata Miku tadi membuatku terasa seperti tersambar petir. Rasanya hatiku sakit sekali. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menangis, tapi mana mungkin aku menangis saat teman-temanku sedang bahagia?

"Ah, selamat ya! Semoga kalian bahagia." Setelah berkata demikian, aku segera membalik badan dan berlari meninggalkan mereka yang terlihat bingung dengan sikapku. Aku berlari menuju kamarku sambil menangis. Kumohon, hentikan mimpi buruk ini...

Saat sampai di kamarku sendiri, aku segera berbaring. Bukankah orang sakit harus banyak istirahat? Kakiku yang sebenarnya masih agak sakit kusandarkan di atas bantal. Karena berlari dengan kaki seperti ini kakiku langsung seperti mau patah, tapi sakit di hatiku rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari rasa sakit di kakiku ini. Aku pun meremas selimut dan mulai menangis. Awalnya hanya isak tangis, tapi lama kelamaan semakin keras.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku pun menoleh ke pintu kamar, tapi tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sakit yang amat sangat di hatiku sekarang.

**Rin's PoV**

Namaku Rin Kagane, 14 tahun, putri tunggal sekaligus anak kedua pasangan Rei Kagane dan Rui Kagane. Bersekolah di SMP Loid kelas 3-D. Kakak laki-lakiku, Nero Kagane adalah siswa teladan kelas 2 SMA Voca yang terletak di sebelah SMP Voca. Dia juga sudah memiliki pacar bernama Neru Akita.

Belakangan ini aku sering bermimpi aneh, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut _ponytail_ berwarna kuning berbicara padaku bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya, tapi sepertinya mereka seumuran denganku. Anak yang satu lagi berambut _dark brown_ yang agak acak-acakan. Kata anak _ponytail_ itu, namanya adalah Len Kagamine dan nama anak berambut _dark brown _itu adalah Ryu.

Dan... mereka memanggilku Rin-_sama_? Seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku dipanggil dengan sufix –_sama_, terutama oleh anak laki-laki. Karena itulah sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, kepalaku sering pusing dan aku pun jatuh pingsan. Saat sadar aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit.

"Rin-chan, kamu baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Neru nee-chan yang memang perhatian padaku. Orang tuaku memang sering bekerja di luar negeri dan meninggalkan aku dengan Nero-nii sendirian. Untung ada Neru nee-chan yang sering menemaniku.

"Aku baik-baik saja.", jawabku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Dia kan sudah susah-susah membawaku ke rumah sakit, jadi aku harus bersikap manis padanya dong!

"Rin pasti baik-baik saja, dia kan sudah seperti cowok!" Kakakku yang satu ini memang sangat menyebalkan! Berbeda sekali dengan pacarnya yang baik dan selalu bersikap manis padaku. Aku pun segera menanggapinya dengan memberikan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya. Seperti biasa, Nero-nii hanya cengengesan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku bingung, kenapa Neru nee-chan mau-maunya pacaran sama orang seperti ini?

"Sudah dulu ya, Rin. Aku dan Neru mau membeli buku dulu." Dasar kakak tidak bertannggung jawab! Masa meninggakan adiknya sendirian di rumah sakit? Tapi Nero-nii hanga mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya dan langsung pergi bersama Neru nee-chan sendirian di kamar. Aku hanya bisa berbaring menatap ke luar jendela.

Tunggu! Di sana kulihat seorang anak _ponytail_ bersama anak _dark brown_ sedang berbicara. Mereka... Len Kagamine dan Ryu! Aku yang tersentak kaget segera meloncat turun dari kasur dan berlari menuju ke taman rumah sakit ini. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian aku melihat Ryu yang sedang dibawa oleh dokter menuju ruang rawat. Dia pingsan, sama sepertiku tadi? Lalu, ke mana perginya Len?

Aku yang lemas karena belum sempat mendapat penjelasan sedikitpun dari mereka segera berjalan menuju kamarku kembali. Saat itulah aku merasa ada memori yang memaksa masuk ke kepalaku. Kepalaku terasa seperti berputar-putar dan dikelilingi oleh kegelapan. Aku memegang sebuah benda yang ada di sampingku. Sepertinya benda itu adalah kursi. Aku pun duduk dan memegangi kepalaku yang sakit.

"... _Saya senang melihat Rin-sama tersenyum._" Argh! Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalaku dan mengaduk seluruh isi otakku. Sepertinya itu adalah kata-kata dari anak bernama Ryu itu. Tapi... kenapa dia memanggilku "Rin_-sama_"? Memangnya, siapa aku sebenarnya?

Tiba-tiba di hadapanku muncul anak berambut _dark brown_ yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis _honey yellow_ dengan jubah hitam. Gadis itu adalah... aku! Aku membuka mulutku, tapi suaraku tidak bisa keluar. Kulihat mereka seedang berada di tengah hutan, tepatnya di bawah pohon rindang.

"_Apa Rin-sama menyayangi Len?"_, tanya anak itu padaku sambil tersenyum.

"_Tentu saja! A-aku sangat menyayanginya!"_ Tunggu. Kenapa aku bilang kalau aku menyayangi Len? Memangnya dia siapa?

"_Kalau begitu...Saya akan memakai ini. Dengan getah pohon rambut palsu ini tidak akan bisa terlebas dari kepala saya. Dan mata saya akan saya beri lensa berwarna blue sapphire agar bisa sama persis dengan mata Rin-sama. Sekarang tinggal menukar pakaian saya dengan pakaian Rin-sama."_

Anak itu... rela melakukannya untukku? Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi dengan Len sehingga Ryu harus menyamar menjadi aku? Kepalaku sakit! Aku terus memegangi kepalaku yang terasa seperti mau pecah. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari kamar yang berada di belakangku. Perlahan-lahan sakit di kepalaku menghilang. Aku mendatangi kamar itu perlahan dan melihat siapa yang sedang menangis di dalam sana.

Aku mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Di sana kulihat seorang pemuda _ponytail_ yang sedang menangis terisak-isak, dan berubah menjadi semakin keras. Dia... Len Kagamine! Aku melihatnya sedang menangis. Baru kali ini aku melihat cowok menangis.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Tiba-tiba yang ada di depanku sekarang bukanlah kamar di rumah sakit, melainkan kamar kotor yang sempit dengan Len di dalamnya. Dia sedang menangis, dan tubuhnya... berlumuran darah!

"Len... Haine..." Tiba-tiba mulutku bergerak sendiri dan mengeluarkan nama itu. Kenapa hanya nama itu yang ada di pikiranku sekarang?

Aku... aku ingat sekarang! Di dalam mimpi, Len berkata padaku kalau namanya Len Kagamine, dan namanya di masa lalu... Len Haine. Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih belum mengerti perkataannya itu. Lagi-lagi kepalaku sakit dan semua pandanganku menjadi gelap. Apa lagi ini? Aku merasa tubuhku terjatuh dan diangkat oleh seseorang. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Pandanganku gelap dan aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, seperti sudah mati.

**Len's PoV**

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang terjatuh. Ternyata orang tersebut jatuh di depan pintu kamarku. Aku pun segera menuju pintu kamar dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Ternyata seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Saat aku melihatnya, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang warnanya sama dengan rambutku, hanya saja di atas kepalanya terdapat pita putih yang sepertinya pernah kulihat entah di mana. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Aku pun segera menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya ke salah seorang perawat.

Setelah membaringkan gadis itu di kamarnya, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah asli gadis itu. Dia... Rin! Aku menatap wajahnya yang... manis dan entah kenapa membuatku merasa senang bisa melihatnya lagi. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus kepalanya dan mulai tersenyum.

"Rin-sama..." Perkataanku tadi membuat gadis itu terbangun dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia terlihat terkejut ketika melihatku, sama seperti aku yang erkejut melihat mata _sapphire_-nya yang sama seperti mataku.

"L-Len... Len Kagamine?", katanya terbata-bata. Kenapa dia terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku? Jangan-jangan...

"Um... apa aku juga datang ke dalam mimpimu?", tanyaku sambil menggenggam erat album foto yang diberikan Rin padaku di dalam mimpi. Rin terbelalak menatapku dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa ada seorang anak berambut _dark brown_ yang memberimu album foto?" Lagi-lagi Rin mengangguk. Rin segera turun dari kasurnya dan mengambil sesuatu di salah satu laci meja di kamar itu. Ternyata dia mengambil album yang sama seperti punyaku dan Ryu!

Aku segera menyambar album foto itu dan melihat isinya. Tidak ada fotoku dengan Ryu, tapi ada foto Kaito yang sedang tersenyum.

"Apa kamu mengenal orang berambut _ocean blue_ ini?", tanya Rin. Aku terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Yah, itu teman baikku yang saat ini sudah berpacaran dengan gadis _twintalis_ ini." Aku dapat melihat matanya terlihat agak... kecewa? Ada apa dengannya?

"Hei, kenapa?", tanyaku dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan Rin. Rin menangis sambil terus memelukku erat. Entah kenapa aku seperti merasakan bahwa kami memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat. Perasaan apa lagi ini?

"Len... Maukah kamu memperkenalkan orang ini padaku?", tanya Rin sambil menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa, lagi-lagi aku merasakan dorongan kuat yang menyebabkan aku tidak menolak Rin. Kenapa? Padahal aku dan Rin kan baru saja bertemu. Aku pun membawa Rin ke taman rumah sakit untuk menemui Kaito dan Miku yang sedang bercanda... berdua.

"Kaito! Miku! Ayo ke sini!", seruku memanggil mereka. Mereka berdua pun menghampiriku sambil bergandengan tangan, dan membuat hatiku sakit.

"_Doushite, Len-kun?_", tanya Miku dengan tatapan _innocent_-nya yang selalu "sukses" membuatku _blushing_.

"Ng... Perkenalkan, ini Rin..." Aduh! Aku lupa kalau aku tidak tahu nama keluarga Rin.

"Namaku Rin Kagane. Aku tadi ditolong oleh Len saat jatuh pingsan di depan kamarnya.", kata Rin melengkapi kalimatku. Untung saja Rin angkat bicara, kalau tidak aku akan terlihat sangat bodoh di depan Miku! Miku dan Kaito menatap Rin sejenak, dan mulai tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan mereka.

"Namaku Kaito Shion, teman Len sejak kecil.", kata Kaito sambil menjabat tangan Rin. Aku dapat melihat wajah Rin yang memerah. Baru aku sadar kalau ternyata Rin menyukai Kaito, sama seperti aku menyukai Miku. Rin pun tersenyum membalas sapaan Kaito.

"Namaku Miku Hatsune, teman Len dan Kaito sejak kecil sekaligus kekasih Kaito.", sapa Miku sambil tersenyum manis. Bagiku, senyumnya itu mirip sekali seperti malaikat. Tapi, saat Rin hendak menerima jabatan Miku, tiba-tiba Rin berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Argh! Jangan ambil _Prince of Blue_! Bedebah kau, _Daughter of Green_!", teriak Rin sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Rin pun jatuh terduduk sambil masih terus meremas kepalanya sehingga rambutnya berantakan dan pita putih di atas keplanya terjatuh. Melihat Rin yang tidak memakai pita putih di kepalanya, Kaito langsung terbelalak kaget sambil membisikan sebuah nama di mulutnya.

"_Daughter of Evil_..." Aku dan Miku pun langsung menoleh ke arah Kaito yang terbelalak menatap Rin. Kenapa Kaito jadi ikutan aneh? Aku menepuk pundak Kaito untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi Kaito malah berteriak histeris sambil memegang kepalanya. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Tidak lama setelah itu, Kaito dan Rin kembali tenang.

"Aku... aku sudah ingat semuanya...", kata Kaito yang masih terlihat shock. Aku dan Miku hanya menatap Kaito heran. Rin pun mulai berdiri perlahan-lahan dan memegang dadanya.

"Aku... aku adalah... _Daughter of Evil_...?", kata Rin terbata-bata dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Aku... jadi, aku adalah orang jahat di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya?" Lagi-lagi Rin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang aneh. Aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Rin.

"Len, kamu adalah... _Servant of Evil_ yang sebenarnya adalah _Brother of Evil_.", kata Kaito (Di cerita "Aku no Meshitsukai" milik Len Kagamine memang gak ada _Brother of Evil_, tapi di cerita " My Princess and My Sister" atau "Story of My Princess" milik Ryu Kago ada. Ini kan ficnya author). Tiba-tiba di kepalaku terlintas memori yang berputar seperti film singkat.

Sebenarnya, siapa aku?

"_Baik, Rin-sama. Saya permisi dulu."_ Kenapa aku memanggil Rin sebagai _Oujo-sama_?

"_Ng... Rin-sama, anda ingin makan apa sebagai cemilan sore ini?"_ Ingatan apa lagi ini? Aku melihat Ryu yang sedang ketakutan, aku yang gugup, dan Rin yang sedang berdiri angkuh sambil menatapku dan Ryu tajam. Tapi perlahan-lahan kulihat wajah Rin mulai tersenyum.

"_Aku suka brioche dan secangkir teh hangat."_ Argh! Kepalaku sakit! Rasanya semua isi otakku seperti berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku mencari memoriku yang hilang. Aku pun terjatuh sambil masih memegang kepalaku.

"Aku... _Brother of Evil_..." Tanpa sadar mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terus bergema di kepalaku. Benarkah kalau aku, di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, adalah saudara Rin? Kepalaku terasa semakin sakit, dan perlahan-lahan kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

Saat terbangun, aku sudah berada di kamarku lagi dengan semua teman-temanku di samping tempat tidurku. Ada Kaito, Miku, Rin, dan... Ryu? Aku segera terduduk saat melihat "sosok" Ryu sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Kenapa dia juga ada di sini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Anda tidak sedang bermimpi, Len-sama.", kata Ryu seolah membaca pikiranku. Dia tersenyum dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku.

"Sekarang saya pun sudah ingat semuanya, sama seperti Kaito.", kata Ryu disusul dengan anggukan yakin Kaito.

"Saya adalah _Servant of Evil _dan anda adalah _Brother of Evil_. Mungkin anda belum ingat semuanya, tapi saya akan membantu Len-sama mengingatnya.", kata Ryu lagi. Mataku terbelalak. Jadi benar kalau aku adalah saudara Rin di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya?

"Anda adalah saudara kembar Rin-sama yang terpisah karena serangan _Green Country_. Jangan khawatir, anda pasti akan segera mengingat semuanya suatu saat nanti." Lagi-lagi Ryu mengatakan suatu hal seolah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku hanya berbaring kembali sambil menatap langit-langit. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu kami sehingga di kehidupan kami yang saat ini pun kami kembali dipertemukan?

"Eh, Ryu!" Tiba-tiba Miku berseru memanggil Ryu. Ryu pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, _Hime-sama_?"

"Aduh, Ryu! Itu kan kehidupan kita di masa alu, jangan bersikap seperti ini dong!", kata Miku sambil menepuk pundak Ryu. Aku juga baru sadar, Ryu dari tadi bersikap "terlalu" sopan pada kami semua. Aku dapat melihat rona merah di wajah Ryu.

"Ah, sepertinya saya, eh... aku terlalu terbawa suasana dengan kehidupanku di masa lalu...", katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin kalau saat itu sedang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Biarkan Len istirahat dulu.", kata Kaito sambil menggenggam tangan Miku, dan "sukses" lagi membuatku _jealouse_. Aku tahu Kaito adalah pacar Miku, tapi kenapa aku masih tetap menyukai Miku? Mereka semua pun keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku kembali berbaring dan memikirkan perkataan Ryu tadi.

"Kalau benar aku _Brother of Evil_, dan Rin adalah _Daughter of Evil_, berarti aku dan Rin adalah saudara." Kepalaku jadi semakin pusing mengingat semua itu. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku dan jatuh tidur.

"Di mana aku?" Lagi-lagi aku berada di tempat gelap yang sering kulihat dalam mimpiku. Aku tidak melihat apapun dan siapapun, tapi hanya terdengar suara yang berasal entah dari mana.

"_Brother of Evil..."_, kata suara itu seperti memanggilku.

"Siapa di sana?" Aku hanya bisa berseru pada suara itu. Jujur, aku agak takut, tapi aku tidak mau membiarkan benda atau sesuatu yang tidak dapat kulihat sosoknya menakutiku. Tiba-tiba seluruh tempat gelap itu menjadi terang sehingga aku pun menutup mataku. Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku melihat istana besar berwarna kuning.

Lalu, seperti film, tempat itu segera berganti menjadi tempat singgasana yang diduduki oleh seorang ratu. _Daughter of Evil_... Rin. Di hadapannya kulihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut _honey_ _yellow_ dengan model _ponytail_ sedang berlutut. Anak itu seperti... aku! Tidak jauh dari anak itu aku juga melihat seorang anak berambut _dark brown_ yang sedang berdiri, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Itu bukannya Ryu? Mungkin dia Ryu Keino, kehidupan masa lalu Ryu yang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba tempat itu segera berganti menjadi sebuah kamar yang kotor dan gelap. Di dalamnya kulihat aku dan Ryu Keino sedang berbicara sambil duduk di atas kasur. Aku tidak begitu mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, tapi rasanya suatu hal yang penting. Tiba-tiba kepalaku kembali terasa sakit. Sebenanrnya, ingatan apa ini?

Tempat itu pun kembali berganti menjadi sebuah pantai. Di sana ada aku dan Rin yang sedang bercakap-cakap dan terlihat begitu bahagia. Apa aku pernah merasakan kebahagiaan itu? Tapi agak jauh dari kami, kulihat Ryu yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum menatap kami. Tapi aku juga dapat melihat tatapannya yang begitu kesepian. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit melihat tatapannya yang barusan. Aku merasa seperti menjadi teman yang jahat, berbahagia di saat Ryu sedang kesepian, sangat kesepian.

Berbagai tempat dan adegan reka ulang kejadian di masa laluku terus ditunjukkan seperti sebuah film. Segala hal yang ditunjukkan padaku itu sepertinya mulai membuka jalan bagi ingatan masa laluku untuk kembali.

Tiba-tiba, semua tempat di sekelilingku berganti menjadi kerumunan orang yang berteriak-teriak menyerukan sesuatu.

"Bunuh dia!"

"Kau pantas mati!"

"Dasar iblis!"

Sebenarnya, apa yang orang-orang ini serukan? Aku pun melihat ke depan dan melihat pemandangan paling mengerikan seumur hidupku. Di sana, di atas sebuah panggung, berdiri papan pancung raksasa yang menunjukkan pisau yang menkilat dengan dilumuri bekas-bekas darah yang mulai kecoklatan. Lalu, seorang anak yang memakai gaun memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam alat itu. Dia sangat mirip dengan Rin, tapi aku bukan orang kebanyakan yang tidak bisa membedakan Rin. Aku yakin itu bukan Rin! Apakah itu aku? Atau...

"RYU!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan dari sampingku. Ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah... aku dan Rin? Jadi, yang di sana itu... Tepat saat mereka berteriak dan aku melihat kembali ke papan pancung itu, pisau pancung itu turun melesat tanpa ampun dan memotong kepala anak itu.

Jadi, dia... Ryu? Aku terbelalak menatap darah yang keluar dari tubuh Ryu dan kepalanya yang bergulinng-guling di sekitar papan pancung itu. Ini adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah kulihat. Aku dapat melihat beberapa helai rambut _dark brown_ yang ada di balik rambut _honey_ _yellow_ yang dipakai kepala itu. Tidak salah lagi, dia Ryu!

Aku jatuh terduduk. Kakiku terasa lemas setelah melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan itu. Tidak terasa air mataku menetes dan terus keluar semakin deras. Kenapa malah Ryu yang mati?

Tiba-tiba aku terlonjak bangun dan menatap ke sekelilingku. Aku sudah kembali ke kamarku, dan kamarku kosong. Aku pun segera meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke taman rumah sakit. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau teman-temanku ada di sana. Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka!

Saat sampai di taman, aku segera mendapati semua teman-temanku sedang duduk. Aku juga melihat Miku yang sedang memegangi kepalanya. Apa dia juga sudah mengingat semuanya? Aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Len? kenapa kamu ke sini?", seru Rin terkejut melihatku berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku... aku juga sudah mengingat semuanya...", kataku pelan, tapi pasti terdengar oleh mereka. Aku dapat melihat Kaito, Miku, dan Ryu yang tersenyum. Sementara Rin memelukku tiba-tiba.

"Aku senang kamu sudah ingat... Aku merindukanmu, adik kembarku...", kata Rin sambil terus menangis di pundakku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku juga merindukanmu.", jawabku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Aku pun melepaskan pelukan Rin dan mendatangi Ryu. Tanpa aba-aba, aku segera bersujud di hadapan Ryu.

"_G-gomen, Ryu-kun!_ Seharusnya aku yang mati saat itu, bukan kamu!", kataku sambil meneteskan air mataku. Aku sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan Ryu di penjara bawah tanah saat itu. Tapi, aku merasakan ada tangan yang memaksaku untuk bangun. Aku pun mengangkat wajahku dan melihat Ryu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Len. Aku melakukannya karena itulah yang sudah menjadi keputusanku. Ini bukan salahmu.", kata Ryu sambil tersenyum lembut. Setelah itu Ryu membantuku berdiri dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, rasanya pegal! Mau makan di cafe rumah sakit tidak?", tanya Ryu.

"Iya! Ayo aku traktir makan negi!", seru Miku terlihat bersemangat. Wajah Ryu langsung terlihat pucat.

"Jangan! Aku benci negi!", seru Ryu sambil terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kami hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Semoga saja kami dapat menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia di kehidupan yang sekarang. Biarkan kehidupan masa lalu kami yang menderita menjadi masa lalu, dan kehidupan yang sekarang menjadi bahagia.

O iya, bagaimana dengan Meiko-sensei ya...

THE END

Ryu : Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Sebenarnya sih mau kubuat lebih lama lagi mereka baru ingat semuanya, biar seru. Tapi berhubung temanku minta cepat, aku langsung saja ke bagian akhirnya!

Len : Oi, author rese! Seumur hidup, aku gak bakal sudi sujud sama kamu!

Ryu : Tapi kalau cium kaki sudi? *dijambak Len, terus rambutnya diikat*

Rin : Ya udah, aku cuma mau menyampaikan rasa terima kasih si author.

_Arigatou_ sebesar-besarnya kepada Ao-chan yang telah memberi Ryu-kun inspirasi.

_Arigatou_ sebesar-besarnya kepada para anggota Vocaloid yang namanya sudah dipinjam author.

_Arigatou _pada laptop Ryu-kun yang sudah senantiasa menjadi alat untuk membuat fic ini.

_Arigatou_ sebesar-besarnya kepada lagu "Re Birthday" karya adikku yang entah kenapa merupakan asal datangnya inspirasi fic ini.

Ryu : Akhir kata,...

Rin, Len, & Ryu : Review?


End file.
